the love order
by diarenna
Summary: Kurt Hummel, 16 ans a un goût certain pour la mode, va se chercher un moka au Lima Bean, avec ses amis qui sont attablés. Au même endroit, Blaine Anderson, vêtu d'un uniforme rouge et noir, fait la queue pour prendre un déca entre deux cours à la Dalton. SlashKlaine.
1. Chapter 1: un moka et un café

boooooonjour, donc voilà je me lance dans les ff! c'est ma première, donc j'espère que vous allez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je les prend tous, bon ou mauvais!

un grand merci à Anaïs qui me corrige!

disclaimer: l'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages appartiennent à la FOX.

* * *

Tous ses amis sont déjà là, et Kurt est en retard, il va prendre sa commande avant de les rejoindre et s'attend à se faire passer un savon sur sa demi-heure de retard.

- Qu'est ce que je peux vous offrir ?  
- Un grand moka s'il vous plaît.  
- D'accord, je marque quel nom sur le gobelet ?  
- Kurt.  
- D'accccord, votre moka arrive dans une seconde.

Kurt en profite pour se retourner vers ses amis, Mercedes, Rachel et Finn qui attendent à une table. Pendant ce temps, un autre gars commande.

- Qu'est ce que je peux vous offrir ?  
- Un café moyen s'il vous plaît.  
- D'accord, je marque quel nom sur le gobelet ?  
- Blaine.  
- Bien, votre café arrive.

Alors qu'il attend son café, Blaine regarde son téléphone. Déjà 14h30, il n'a plus qu'un quart d'heure avant de retourner à la Dalton. Soudain, la voix de la caissière se fait entendre.

- Tenez monsieur...

Par réflexe, Blaine saisit le gobelet et pars s'asseoir en le sirotant, sans avoir entendu la fin de la phrase.

-... votre moka.

Kurt se retourne vers la caissière, cherchant son moka partout.

- Euh.. où est mon gobelet ?  
- Eh bien, un homme est parti avec, vous, vous avez commandé un café, n'est ce pas euuuh.. Blaine ?  
- Non, moi c'est Kurt. Bien, et où est-il ce voleur de moka ?_ répond Kurt sur un ton assez froid, en regardant ses amis._  
- Il me semble qu'il s'est assis vers la porte d'entrée... Juste là, le voilà !

Dans une sorte d'excès de colère, Kurt se dirige vers son voleur de gobelet.

- Hm, vous êtes Blaine je suppose ?

Blaine se retourne alors vers son interlocuteur.

- Euh.. oui, c'est moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Apparemment j'ai votre café.

Blaine regarde sur son gobelet.

- Et bien, Kurt, je suis désolé. Je suis un peu pressé, j'ai pas fait attention à ce que j'ai pris sur le comptoir.  
- Désolé que le temps vous soit compté, mais je pourrais ravoir mon moka ?  
- Oh, c'est un moka ? Il est très bon, vous avez très bon goût pour le café.  
- Bon, je suppose que vous l'avez goûté dans ce cas..  
- Oh, oui.. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vous en repaye un !  
- Non, non, c'est pas grave. Je peux faire une exception. Et puis, je risque rien de goûter à votre café.  
- J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi.

Kurt repars en adressant un sourire à Blaine, puis rejoint sa table, où il se fait interroger immédiatement par Mercedes et Rachel.

- Pourquoi il y a marqué Blaine là ?  
- Ah oui, c'est pas un nouveau nom de scène j'espère hein ?  
- Noon, Blaine et moi, avons échangé nos cafés au comptoir, il a gardé le mien et moi le sien.  
- Et ce gars, est ce qu'il est mignon ?  
- Rooooh, Mer' ! Bon, voit par toi-même, il est là, prêt de la porte.

Alors que Rachel et Mercedes se penchent pour regarder « discrètement » Blaine, Kurt sirote son café, café qu'il trouva très bon d'ailleurs.

- Ahah, non merci ! _rétorquent Mercedes et Rachel ensemble._  
- Pourquoi, je le trouve pas mal moi.  
- Temps mieux pour toi, parce qu'il est de ton côté je pense.  
- Hein, tu.. tu penses qu'il est gay ?  
- Rooh, regarde ses cheveux, bien coiffés, un uniforme parfait. Et puis notre sixième sens féminin ne se trompe jamais. Pas vrai Rachel ?  
- Yup.  
- Maaais non. Je suis sûr que c'est un gars bien, avec une copine et tout.  
- Bah va le voir non ? Répond Mercedes, en souriant bêtement.  
- Toi, vas-y. Tu m'as demandé si il était mignon, va le voir de plus prêt.  
- Okay. Si il est gay, tu me dois un solo, deal ?  
- Deal !


	2. Chapter 2: un gay et une afro

Merci pour la review et pour les follows, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter!

Encore merci à Anaïs! #coeurcoeur

disclaimer : l'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages appartiennent à la FOX.

* * *

Après un regard amusé vers Kurt et une petite hésitation, Mercedes se lève de la table de ses amis, et s'avance vers celle de Blaine. Elle jette une dernière fois un coup d'oeil à Rachel qui la fixe avec un grand sourire et Kurt lui aussi avec un sourire quasi-satisfait.

- Hey, _dit-elle en souriant._  
- Euh.. hey.  
- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
- Euh, oui.  
- Dis, tu as vu Kurt tout à l'heure ?  
- Oui, tu le connais ?  
- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et c'est aussi la plus grande tête de mule que j'avais jamais vu.

Tandis que Mercedes rigole à ses mots, Blaine a l'air plutôt préoccupé, il regarde tout le temps son iPhone, et ça, Mer' l'a bien vu.

- Breeef, je vais être rapide, _dit-elle en essayant encore une fois de faire sourire Blaine, sans succès._ Kurt et moi avons parié, et tu es le seul qui peut désigner le gagnant du pari.  
- Et pourquoi moi ?  
- Et bien.. elle hésite, c'est pas son genre de rentrer dans l'intimité d'inconnu.  
- Aller, dis-moi !_ insista Blaine en souriant._  
- Mais c'est assez personnel.. Je pense que tu es homosexuel et Kurt pense que tu es hétéro..  
- Ah ! _Répond Blaine en baissant la tête._  
- Oh mon dieu, je savais que c'était trop. Excuse-moi ! Je..je vais te laisser.  
- Mais non, viens là, Blaine relève la tête, en souriant, limite rigolant. C'est pas « trop », t'en fais pas. Bon, vous y gagnez quoi à votre pari ?  
- Un.. Un solo au Glee Club de notre lycée.  
- Ah, je vois, mais en faite je suis bisexuel. A vous le duo alors.  
- Oh non tu peux pas me faire ça.. Blaine.. ?

Il hoche la tête, Mercedes a l'air dégoûtée et ça fait beaucoup rire Blaine. Elle finit par se mettre la tête entre les bras en parlant, assez fort pour que Blaine comprenne.

- Il va vouloir du Broadway.. Ou du Disney.. Pas de ça.. Oh non..  
- Oh,_ il lui tapote sur le bras._ Je rigolais.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je suis gay.  
- Complètement ?  
- Complètement.  
- Sûr hein ?  
- Sûr et certain.  
- Yeees ! Elle se relève, toute heureuse. Je le savais ! Mon sixième sens ne me trompe jamais !  
- Ahah ! Mais pourquoi tu as parlé de Broadway juste avant ? Et de.. Disney il me semble ?  
- Parce que si il fallait faire un duo avec Kurt, il choisirait du Broadway ou du Disney, je le connaît il va vouloir prendre ça, il adore tout simplement.  
- Ah d'accord, parce que tu sais, c'est pas si mal que ça hein.  
- Tu aimes aussi ?  
- Ouais. C'est super sympa. Il y a toutes ses princesses dans Disney, c'est romantique et-  
- Okay, je crois que je suis pas la bonne personne pour te parler de ça.. Tu sais, moi et la romance ça fait deux hein.

Blaine sourit et regarde sur son téléphone, il se lève pour partir.

- Blaine, attend ! Au revoir déjà.  
- Au revoir, _il s'approche et lui fais la bise._ Euh..  
- Mercedes. Dis, tu ne veux pas le numéro de Kurt, pour que vous parliez de Disney et tout ? _Elle lui souris et lui fait des yeux de cocker._  
- Bon.. Je peux pas résister à tes yeux de chien battu là, envoi. Mais dépêche hein.

Il recopie le numéro de Kurt dans son téléphone et repars en adressant un sourire à Mercedes. Mer' retourne voir ses amis toute souriante et annonce à Kurt.

- A moi le solo !  
- Pfff, c'était trop simple. Tu as aucune preuves.  
- Moi non, mais toi tu vas en avoir dans pas longtemps.  
- Hein ?

Kurt était en train de dévisager Mercedes pour savoir quelle était la fameuse « preuve ». Quand soudain, son téléphone vibre sur la table.

**#Numéro inconnu#**  
Souhaite bonne chance à Mercedes pour son solo de ma part. - Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3: un duo et un sms

Déjà merci pour vos reviews, j'y est fait attention, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres! n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis!

(et un grand merci à Anaïs qui m'aide et me corrige!)

disclaimer : l'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages appartiennent à la FOX.

* * *

Après avoir reçu le sms de Blaine, Kurt demande une explication à Mercedes qui lui dit toute sa conversation avec Blaine et surtout que le jeune homme est encore plus beau de près. Kurt se retourne vers « son » café en soupirant. Après une vingtaine de minutes, le groupe décida de retourner au lycée pour leur seul cour de l'après-midi, le glee club à 16h.

* * *

PDV BLAINE.

« Whao, elle a été franche et direct cette... comment c'est déjà ? Mer-Mercedes ! quoi que ça fait moins bizarre que les gens qui tourne autour du pot. » se dit Blaine après avoir envoyé le message à Kurt. Il regarde son téléphone, 15h15, bon il est déjà en retard pour son cour d'espagnol tant pis. De toute façon il n'aime pas les langues latines. Il décide donc d'aller se promener, il en profiterait pour s'entraîner pour son solo des sélections : « Bills,Bills,Bills » des Destiny's Child. Alors qu'il rentre dans le parc, il va pour jeter son gobelet de moka dans la poubelle, il revoit encore une fois le prénom inscrit « Kurt » ; « Kurt », ce prénom lui résonne dans la tête et il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il se secoue la tête, non, il ne le connaissait que depuis ce matin, il a son numéro mais… mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Et puis de toute façon il faut qu'il se concentre sur sa chanson, les régionales sont samedi prochain et les Warblers compte sur lui. Il part donc vers « son » endroit, un endroit éloigné des jeux des enfants, au bord de l'eau, rempli d'herbe verte et des pâquerettes, avec un quelques arbres dont un très gros et vieux, endroit autorisé pour les marcheurs mais pas pour les pécheurs, où il n'avait jamais vu personne donc il chantait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Il s'installa, assit sur son sac et dos au vieil arbre, mis ses écouteurs et commença à chanter en chœur avec Beyoncé, Kelly Rowland et Michelle Williams.

* * *

PDV KURT.

Arrivé au glee club, Kurt s'assis à côté de Brittany avec un petit regard de la part de Santana, Kurt et elle sont les protecteurs de Brittany, ils l'aiment plus que n'importe et s'occupe de garder son innocence intacte, ils savent très bien que Britt' est bien plus futée que ce que les gens peuvent penser. Il a réussi à s'intégré au début de l'année grâce à ses trois amies, Santana, Brittany et Quinn. Brittany les adore, et sais très bien que sa petite amie et ses meilleurs amis seront toujours là pour elle.

- Hey Kurtie !  
- Hey Britt', ça va ?  
- Mouais… _dit Brittany en faisant la moue._ Et toi ?  
- Moi ça va, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie ?  
- Lord Tubbington s'est inscrit à des cours d'aquagym sans moi...

Tina et Mike se retournent pour regarder Brittany, Tina était prête à dire quelque chose, mais les regards de Kurt et Santana l'en on empêchée, elle sait ce qu'elle risque à dire quelque chose. Finalement, Santana la sort de sa tristesse.

- C'est pas grave mon cœur, on peut s'inscrire à l'aquabike nous, comme ça toi tu le surveilleras pendant que moi, je perdrais un peu de ma graisse aux cuisses.  
- Oh, Satan, tes cuisses sont parfaites, arrête un peu.  
- Mais c'est que tu te tournerais hétéro, lady hummel ?  
- Ferme-là, Diabla. Je reste 100% gay, mais je regarde des défilés de mode, là où les femmes ont des cuisses grosses comme mon poignet. Toi, tu es parfaite.  
- Awwww, c'est mignon. Vous vous faîtes un câlin ? S'il vous plaît.  
- Non, britt', je t'aime mais pas de câlin avec Miss Cuisses Parfaites.  
- Hm,hm, hors de question.  
- Câlin de licornes alors ?

En voyant le regard de Brittany, aucuns des deux ne peut résister. Et ils font donc un câlin de licorne, la blonde au milieu, le châtain et l'hispanique de chaque côté, Quinny derrière, ils s'enlacent et Brittany adore, c'est « un câlin de meilleurs amis, petite amie, gay avec un arc-en-ciel qui part vers le ciel à chaque fois ». Soudain, un homme avec des cheveux bouclés arrive dans la salle de chant avec des partitions et un café.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon week-end ? J'espère que oui parce qu'on s'y met maintenant !

Il s'approche du tableau, prend un marqueur et note le mot «** Duo** ». Tous les élèves sont perplexes et attendent une explication de leur professeur.

- Vous avez 4 jours pour préparer un duo.  
- J'ai déjà la ballade parfaite, moi et Finn on peut passer aujourd'hui !  
- Non, Rachel, merci pour ton enthousiasme mais vous avez jusque jeudi, comme les autres. Faîtes des duos, dîtes les moi à la fin de l'heure.  
- C'est une compétition mr. Schue ?  
- Oui, Santana, on peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Et on y gagne quoi ?  
- Euh… Vous-vous gagnez la ballade des sélections. La ballade des sélections sera chantée par le duo gagnant.

Après un petit chahut, chaque groupe se présente au prof :

Santana/Brittany, Quinn/Kurt, Rachel/Finn, Mercedes/Sam, Lauren/Puck, Sugar/Artie et Tina/Mike.

La cloche sonne et chacun part de son côté, leur journée est finie. Kurt et Quinn partent ensemble, comme toujours, mais ce trajet leur permet de parler de leur duo, d'à quel point ils vont impressionner les gens du glee club et de quand ils pourraient se voir pour répéter. Kurt dépose la cheerios et rentre chez lui. Rentré, il prend un fruit dans la cuisine, va embrasser sa belle-mère, crie à Rachel et Finn à qu'il peut les entendre et qu'il sait déjà que Quinn et lui vont les battre, et descend dans sa chambre en regardant son téléphone. Merde, le message de Blaine et le solo de Mercedes, il avait complètement zappé.

* * *

PDV BLAINE.

Blaine était encore à la même place, à chanter du Destiny's Child depuis une bonne heure, sans se lasser pour autant. Quand son téléphone vibra.

**#Kurt#**  
J'avais complètement oublié son solo, et elle aussi apparemment. :)

Il sourit, presque autant que le smiley sur le message de Kurt. Il est finalement content que Mercedes l'est retardé pour lui donner le numéro du châtain. Il se dit que c'était un mal pour un bien.

**#Blaine#**  
Moi en tout cas, je ne vous avais pas oublié ni toi, ni Mercedes.

**#Kurt#**  
J'ai jamais dit que je vous avais oublié, juste le solo de Mer'.

**#Blaine#**  
Je suis un peu comme inoubliable ?

**#Kurt#**  
On peut dire ça, surtout que je n'oublie jamais les voleurs de moka.

**#Blaine#**  
Kurt, (on peut se tutoyer je suppose), tu ne vas pas en faire un plat, je t'en repaye un demain matin, 7h45 ?

**#Kurt#**  
Mouais… C'est si gentiment proposé. On se retrouve au Lima Bean ?

**#Blaine#**  
Exactement.

**#Kurt#**  
Bon et bien à demain.

**#Blaine#**  
A demain.


	4. Chapter 4: un rendez-vous et une douleur

bonjooooooour, désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été en panne d'ordinateur et d'inspiration, mais j'ai retrouvé les deux donc pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre 4, le 5 devrait arriver ce soir normalement. merci aux follows et aux reviews, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais! :3

et merci encore à Anaïs.

disclaimer: l'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages appartiennent à la FOX.

* * *

PDV Blaine.

Le lendemain matin, Blaine est prêt à 7h15, prêt et impatient. Anormalement impatient selon sa mère.  
- Chéri ?  
- Oui ?  
- Ça va ce matin ? Tu sautilles partout, tu regardes toujours ton portable et tu es prêt EN AVANCE.  
- Oui, un projet avec les Warblers, encore un solo, tu sais bien comment je suis.  
- Oui, bien-sûr. Elle dépose un baiser sonore sur le front de son fils, Bien-sûr chéri.  
- Tu diras à ton rendez-vous qu'il peut passer quand il veut ! _dit son frère, remontant les marches après son petit déjeuner._  
- La ferme Coop !

Blaine lève les yeux au ciel. Cooper est son frère, mais il ne sait pas encore par quel moyen, ils ne se ressemblent pas, et s'ils ne se voyaient pas tous les matins et soirs, Blaine ne lui adresserait jamais la parole. Cooper est le genre de personne que son petit frère n'apprécie pas beaucoup, il se sent supérieur, crois tout savoir et se mêle des histoires qui ne le concernent pas. Mais le jeune Warbler aime son aîné plus que tout, il a toujours été protecteur envers son petit frère, il avait accepté son homosexualité et son frère l'avait toujours défendu contre les abrutis de son ancien lycée. Malgré leur différences, Cooper est le meilleur frère du monde pour Blaine et vice-versa.  
Blaine part à 7h30 de chez lui, même si le Lima Bean est à 5 minutes de chez lui, il ne veut pas être en retard et il doit régler une chose avant d'aller voir Kurt.

« Wes ? »  
« Mec t'es où ?! »  
« Je peux pas te dire là.. »  
« Si tu peux ! Et magne-toi Blainey ! »  
« Hm, ouais. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un à 7h45, donc je serais pas à Dalton avant 9h. »  
« Pardon ? Ok… Donc tu me laisse seul en cours d'espagnol ? Sympa, j'apprécie l'idée. »  
« Wes, tu peux dire à la prof que mon réveil a pas sonné ? »  
« Contre quoi ? »  
« Le numéro de téléphone de ma cousine.. »  
« Hm, laquelle ? »  
« La brunette aux yeux verts qui te faisait les yeux doux à l'enterrement de-»  
« J'ai compris mec. Pleures pas avant ton rencart. Envoi tout ça par sms. A taleur. »

Blaine raccroche en souriant mais le cœur pinçant. Ça va bientôt faire un an… Un an déjà. Le jeune homme se ressaisit, prend une grande inspiration pour éviter de pleurer ou d'avoir les yeux larmoyants, envoie le message à Wes. Puis s'avançe en direction du Lima Bean, il est 7h42.

* * *

PDV Kurt.

Kurt est zen ce matin, après tout, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous. Rien de plus. Il se prépare comme d'habitude, puis choisis méticuleusement ses habits et se coiffe avec une couche de laque. Puis il démarre sa voiture, arrive quelques minutes plus tard au Lima Bean, 7h35. Il s'installe commande un café moyen puis envoie un sms à Santana.

**#Kurt#**  
Satan tu peux dire au prof que je viens à 9h ?

**#Santana#**  
Poooooourquoi ?

**#Kurt#**  
Rdv.

**#Santana#**  
Il est canon ?

**#Kurt#**  
J'en dirais pas plus. Je vous aimes les filles.

**#Santana#**  
Mouais. On t'aime aussi.

Kurt lève la tête en direction du parking et Blaine est là, au téléphone. Il est pas mal. Même canon. Merde, faut pas qu'il reprenne les tics de Santana, sinon il deviendra une copie conforme d'un Santana aimant les hommes. Blaine est là, entrant dans la café commandant, un moka. _« bon choix, hobbit. »_ se dit Kurt, regrettant sa pensée trop méchante à la fin. Blaine le remarque, le salue de loin puis s'approche et vient s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Tu restes jusque quelle heure ?  
- 8h45, après j'ai cours et toi ?  
- Idem, mais j'ai pas cours après moi.  
- Super !

Après quelques minutes de discussion à propos de leurs amis et de leurs lycées, ils continuent sur un sujet assez délicat. Et c'est Kurt qui s'engage dans ce terrain miné.

- Sinon, comment est ta famille par rapport à ton homosexualité ?  
- Ma mère et mon frère m'ont toujours soutenu face aux cons qui m'en faisaient baver avant Dalton. Mon père… _la voix de Blaine se noue._ Mon père a accepté ça quelques semaines avant de… C'était à… Ex-excuse-moi… _Blaine veut se lever mais Kurt rattrape sa main._  
- Hé, ça va. T'en fais pas. J'aurais pas dû demander ?  
- Non, c'est juste que… C'est nouveau tu vois, je ne m'y fais pas encore.  
- Un divorce, c'est rien tu sais. Tu le vois encore souvent, ton père ?  
- Je…Il… Excuse-moi…

Blaine se lève en direction des toilettes du café et cette fois-ci, Kurt ne put le retenir. _« quel con quel con quel con mais quel con ! je pensais à quoi exactement ?! Kurt Hummel, tu mérites des claques parfois ! »_ pense Kurt. Il regrette tellement à ce moment précis, tellement d'avoir dit ça. Il va rejoindre Blaine dans les toilettes.

- Blaine ?  
- Ouais…  
- Hé, je comprends à quel point c'est dur.  
- Je pense pas, tu ne sa-  
- Si, je sais. Ecoute, passe toi un coup d'eau, reviens en salle et on en parle ok ? Et si tu veux pas parler, je parles et tu écoutes.

Blaine hoche la tête. Kurt sort, laissant le jeune homme face à son reflet. Le brun se mouille le visage, puis s'essuie et repars vers la salle. _« pas de pleurs, blaine. tu es plus fort que ça. »._

- Ca va mieux ?  
- Ouep.  
- Bon, tu veux entendre mon histoire ?  
- Hm, ouais.

Kurt raconte toute l'histoire du décès de sa mère à l'âge de 7 ans, à quel point il en a souffert et à quel point elle lui manque. Blaine est à la fois plongé dans son histoire et dans les yeux de Kurt. Bleus. Un magnifique bleu. Ils ressortent si bien avec son teint porcelaine. Il peut voir à l'intérieur toute la tristesse de Kurt, toutes les conséquences de ce décès et tout son amour pour sa mère. Kurt termine et Blaine est toujours plongé dans ses yeux, ce qui fait rougir Kurt.

- Voilà, tu sais maintenant que je te comprends. Tu veux m'en parler ?  
- Non, pas-pas maintenant. Ton histoire était vraiment très touchante, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir en parler aussi facilement que toi. _Blaine baisse la tête et renifle._ _Kurt prend sa main et la serre._  
- Hé, c'est rien. Un jour, tu pourras. Même si ça fait un-  
- An. Un an. _Blaine l'avait coupé et Kurt en est très surpris._  
- Même si ça fait un an, ça passera. Ok ?  
- Mouais…  
- Ho, regarde-moi.

Blaine lève les yeux et Kurt a un choc. Ses yeux sont si beaux, verts mordorés, ils vont parfaitement avec son teint bronzé. A ce moment, leurs regards se croisent et Blaine plonge le sien dans celui de Kurt qui se veut rassurant.

- Ca va aller._ Kurt essaye de détourner son regard de celui de Blaine, il regarde donc sa montre._ De toute façon, il est 8h30, et puis, on se reverra hein ?  
- Ouais.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis.  
- Je t'offre un café pour ton trajet ? Pour pas arriver à Dalton tu sais, les yeux… _Kurt repense à ces yeux, à quel point ils sont beaux._

- Oui, les yeux explosés, je veux bien.

Kurt commande le café et le moka, puis ils partent vers la sortie.

- Kurt... ?  
- Hm ?  
- Merci…

Kurt lui adresse un énorme sourire en remerciement. Ils repartent tous les deux vers leurs voitures.

* * *

PDV Blaine.

Blaine ne retourne pas à Dalton, mais au petit endroit où il répète, pour rester un peu seul.

**#Blaine#**  
Mec, je suis malade.

**#Wes#**  
Hein ?

**#Blaine#**  
Gastro, engine, ce que tu veux, mais je viens pas en cours aujourd'hui.

**#Wes#**  
T'as de la chance que ta cousine est canon. Mais tu me devras des explications demain.

**#Blaine#**  
Je sais, merci encore.

* * *

PDV Kurt.

Kurt lui, va au lycée rejoindre ses meilleures amies. Il arrive, et comme il l'avait prédit, il a le droit à des questions... spéciales de la part de Santana.

- Alors, canon ?  
- Plutôt.  
- Plan cul ?  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, t'es vraiment conne toi.  
- Dommage. _La jeune hispanique hausse les épaules, se retourne vers Brittany, pris son petit doigt dans le sien avant de partir vers la salle de permanence._

Les quatre élèves n'ont pas cours avant 11h maintenant.

Quinn reste avec Kurt dans un petit silence avant de lui demander :

- Gradins ?  
- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais.


	5. Chapter 5: des gradins et une amitié

Comme promis, le chapitre 5 est arrivé très vite, j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspi concernant le flash-back, donc il est posté ce soir au lieu d'hier soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra. :)

Merci, Anaïs, qui m'encourage ! #coeur

disclaimer : l'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages appartiennent à la FOX.

* * *

Quinn et Kurt se connaissent par cœur, ça va faire 2 ans qu'ils sont meilleurs amis, même si Kurt aime autant les trois cheerleaders, depuis que Brittana s'est formé, la blonde et le châtain se sont rapprochés pour laisser de l'espace au petit couple. Et si Kurt n'était pas gay, toutes les mauvaises langues aurais pût faire des courir des rumeurs sur « Kuinn ». Les gradins sont l'endroit parfait pour les deux amis pour parler, le matin, ils sont vides et le stade en face aussi. L'après-midi, il y a seulement l'entraînement de Sue Sylvester, mais pendant ce temps, Kurt est avec ses amies du glee club, Mercedes, Tina et Rachel.

Donc Kurt et Quinn se posent au niveau le plus haut des gradins, observant quelque instant l'horizon. Ils se regardent, souriant nerveusement, puis Kurt brise le silence.

- Ok, je peux pas !

- Ahhhh, allez, 10$ !

- Je t'adore, mais j'en ai marre de tes paris à la con Fabray._ Répond Kurt en sortant deux billets de 5$ de son sac._

- C'est comme ça, tu parles toujours avant moi, surtout dans les gradins.

Ils rigolent. Tellement, que ça en devient un fou rire.

- Ow, ow, on se calme j'ai mal aux abdos !

- Depuis quand t'as des abdos toi ?_ Quinn se mit alors à lui chatouiller le ventre et Kurt se coucha sur le banc en métal._

- Lâche-moi blondie ! Arrrrrrrête !

- Bon ok, je te laisse la vie sauve, seulement parce que t'as un truc à me dire et moi aussi. _Quinn lui fait un clin d'œil pendant que Kurt reprend son souffle._

- Bon, Kurt souffle bruyamment, je suppose que je commence ? _Quinn acquiesce._ Okay, donc ce rendez-vous c'est très bien passé, il est gentil, très même, canon, avec des yeux à tomber, et des cheveux parfaitement coiffés et on rigolait beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que j'aborde un sujet assez… sensible…

- Hm?

- Tu sais que ma mère nous a quittés quand j'avais 7 ans ?

- Reposez en paix madame Hummel.

- Et bien lui, c'était… Son père… L'année dernière… _Kurt commence à avoir une petite voix et baisse la tête._

- Woaw. _la blonde reste la bouche entrouverte un moment puis son ami se remet à parler._

- Le pire est que j'ai fait une grosse gaffe à ce moment, je croyais que c'était seulement un divorce moi ! Je l'aurais aidé comme j'ai fait pour-

- Comme tu as fait pour moi, merci encore.

- Ouais… Tu imagines même pas comment je me suis senti con…

- Si j'imagine, allez, ça va aller. Vous vous êtes reparlés depuis ?

- Nope, et j'oses pas, tu me connais…

- Trop bien d'ailleurs. Donne-moi ton portable. _Quinn tend la main en direction du sac de Kurt._

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je donne, je sais pertinemment ce que tu vas faire avec Quinny. _Kurt lui donne son téléphone, il a une totale confiance envers la cheerleader._

- Parce que tu m'aimes Kurty, parce que tu m'aimes.

Quinn déverrouille l'iPhone de Kurt, trouvant une photo des trois filles et du jeune homme en fond d'écran, elle fait un énorme sourire. Puis elle va dans ses messages et ne lit que la conversation avec Blaine.

- Mouais, faudrait que vous parliez plus hein…

- Après ma bourde, à mon avis, il veut m'effacer de ses contacts.

- Mais nooooooon. _Quinn commence à pianoter sur l'écran du téléphone et Kurt commence lui, à paniquer._

- Wo, wo, wo, tu fais quoi ? Lucy Quinn Fabray, rend moi ce portable ! _Kurt s'avance vers la blonde, mais celle-ci se recule._

- Non ! De toute façon, tu me remercieras et me citeras quand tu porteras un toast à ton mariage. J'imagine tellement… _« Et merci à la fabuleuse et talentueuse Quinn, qui m'a permis de parler enfin avec mon époux, je t'aime Quinny, tu as toujours été la plus belle et la plus importante de la Unholy Trinity à mes yeux. »_

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Quinny. _Kurt avait récupéré son téléphone maintenant et va voir le message que son amie a envoyé._

**#Kurt#**

Hey jolis yeux, ça va ?

- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ? LUCY QUINN FABRAY TU ES UNE PERSONNE FICHUE, VA ME CHERCHER UN ACTE DE DÉCÈS TOUT DE SUITE QU'ON EN FINISSE !

- Calme toi, regarde sa réponse.

**#Blaine#**

Les tiens sont tellement mieux. Oui, ça va et toi ?

- Tu as vraiment toute la chance du monde qu'il m'est répondu ça. Sinon, tu ne serais plus sur la surface de la Terre.

- C'est vrai que je suis chanceuse, d'abord j'ai le meilleur meilleur-ami du monde, puis ça, tu imagines ?

- Mouais, rattrape-toi va._ Quinn le pris dans ses bras._ Bon, je te raconte si ça évolue ? _Kurt mime des guillemets avec ses doigts sur ce dernier mot._

- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Et Kurt, y'a un truc qu'il faut que je te raconte…

- Oh mon dieu, c'est grave ?

- Non, enfin, je ne pense pas… C'est arrivé ce matin dans le couloir…

* * *

FLASH-BACK, IL EST 7H30 LE MÊME MATIN, PDV QUINN.

Quinn marche dans le couloir en compagnie de Brittana. Alors qu'il est presque 7h30 passé, le petit couple part vers un endroit où les deux jeunes filles ont l'habitude d'aller le matin, laissant Quinn seule à son casier. Alors qu'elle se regarde dans son miroir accroché à sa porte de cassier, elle entend des pleurs qui viennent de la salle de chant. Alors qu'elle s'approche, les pleurs s'intensifient. Elle pousse doucement la porte et voit un homme, la tête dans ses mains, sur une chaise marron de la salle du glee club. Avec sa crête et ses épaules assez larges, Quinn peut très bien reconnaître Puck même dans cette position. Alors, tout en restant discrète, elle s'approche du jeune homme, prend la chaise d'à côté et la rapproche de lui. Elle sait très bien que la salle de chant est le meilleur endroit pour pleurer, tout le monde excepté le glee club fuie cet endroit. Quand Puck se rend compte que Quinn est à côté de lui, il essaye de plus pleurer, de se lever, mais ça fait qu'intensifier ses pleurs, donc il se rassoit, épuisé de pleuré. Quinn passe une main dans son dos et pose sa tête sur son épaule, se voulant rassurante. _« je fais quoi là ? je le connais qu'au glee club et en plus il est avec Lauren Zizes ? calme toi Quinny, enlève ta tête de cette épaule large, large et tellement confortable… »_ Quinn veut bouger, mais ni sa tête ni sa main ne se déplace, comme elle été collée au footballeur. Après un silence qui se voulait pas si pesant, elle brisa la glace.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu-tu veux vraiment le savoir.

- Hm hm.

- Sérieusement ? Tu t'intéresses à moi toi maintenant. Il essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se retourne vers la blonde, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_« wow, il a un regard… je peux pas mettre de mots dessus… c'est hypnotisant… c'est… »_

- Je-Oui. J'aime pas quand les gens pleurent.

- Mouais.

- Donc pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Lauren… Lauren est partie, pour de bon. Elle va vivre en Italie avec ses parents. Elle en a _« rien à foutre que je pleures pendant qu'elle sera avec un putain de bel Antonio devant la putain de fontaine de Trevi »_… _et sur ces mots, le garçon se remet à pleurer._

- Ho, arrête de pleurer, tu en trouveras d'autres des Lauren ok ? Tu es Noah Puckerman, tu t'es tapé toute les filles du lycée, sauf moi et Brittany, tu es grand, beau, dans l'équipe de foot, ça va pour toi. Elle, tu t'en fout maintenant, on s'en fout ok ?

- Ouais…

A ce moment, Puck ne pense même pas à coucher avec qui que ce soit, ni à frapper quelqu'un, il a besoin d'un ami, ou d'une amie en l'occurrence, quelqu'un à qui parler.

- Quin…

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu es… Tu sais… Ce genre de personne à qui ne tu parles pas vraiment mais si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux et après elle se taira, peu importe ce qu'elle aura entendu ?

- Absolument.

- Bien, parce que, bizarrement j'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus, j'ai besoin de parler, j'ai tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Comme ça.

- Maintenant ? Parce que j'ai cours.

- Nope, j'ai cours moi aussi, mademoiselle l'élève modèle.

- On mange ensemble à midi ?

- Et tes lesbiennes et ton gay ?

- Ils mangent avec le glee club, ils ne remarqueront pas notre absence si on va manger dehors, genre macdo ?

- Ca marche, on s'attend à l'entrée a midi ?

- Ouep. La cheerleader dépose un baiser sonore sur la joue du footballeur puis repars vers son cours.

FIN DU FLASHBACK.

* * *

- Wow, attend ? Depuis quand je suis TON gay ?

- Ne me dis que tu as retenu que ça ?

- Non, bien-sûr que non, j'ai dévoré chaque mot de cette histoire. Mais ça, ça m'a marqué.

- Pfff. Bon t'en penses quoi ?

- Vas-y, faites-vous un macdo, change toi les idées, je te couvre ce midi si tu veux.

- Vraiment ? Mais attend… Il y a 20 minutes tu voulais ma mort. _Quinn lance un regard suspicieux à Kurt qui lui sourit._

- J'ai eu un message de Blaine et ton _« jolis yeux »_ a engagé la conversation comme je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

- Donc tu me citeras à ton mariage.

- Oui..

- Redis-le, correctement.

- Oui ! Quinn Fabray, je te citerais à mon mariage.

- Promesse de petit doigt.

Kurt lève son auriculaire et Quinn le serre avec le sien. Elle sautille partout avant que Kurt ne focus à nouveau la conversation sur elle et Puck.

- Donc, tu vas faire quoi avec la crête ?

- Bah… Je pense que tu as raison… Je pense aller à ce rendez-vous, déjà parce que c'est moi qui lui ai proposé et ensuite parce qu'un mec formidable va me couvrir. Je t'aime Kurtinounet._ La blonde dépose un baiser sonore sur la joue de son meilleur ami._

- Au faite, j'ai notre chanson-duo !

- Verdict ?

- « Landslide » des Fleetwood Mac. _Son amie affiche alors un visage interrogatif, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant sans pouvoir parler._ Je t'envoi un lien sur Facebook.

- T'es parfait toi. Je te laisse à cette après-midi !

Quinn part en direction du bâtiment principal, laissant Kurt seul, regardant l'horizon et répondant aux quelques sms de Blaine. Il attend la question, la question qu'il n'ose pas poser depuis que leur conversation a commencé. Soudain, son portable vibre, il le déverrouille et un sourire fend son visage.

**#Blaine#**

Au faite, on se revoit quand ?

Kurt attendait cette question. Mais il ne sait absolument pas quoi répondre.


	6. Chapter 6: un McDo et un Breadstix

bonjour, nouveau chapitre! ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pour cette ff, j'en ai commencé une sur Brittana, donc ça m'a pris pas mal de temps et je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration.

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je n'en suis pas très fière personnellement, il est court et je vous laisse sûrement sur votre faim!

enfin, bref, bonne lecture!

disclaimer: l'histoire m'appartient mais pas les personnages de Glee qui appartiennent à la FOX.

* * *

PDV KURT

Kurt est là, assis sur les gradins, le téléphone à la main. Il prend une grande inspiration et commence à écrire. _Quand tu veux )_, non trop de sous-entendus. _Quand tu peux. :),_ non, trop de soumission. Il se tortille alors les pouces au-dessus de son écran pour chercher la réponse appropriée. Même plus qu'appropriée, la réponse parfaite.

**#Kurt#**

Tu es libre ce midi pour aller manger en ville? :)

**#Blaine#**

Les gars ne m'en voudront pas si je mange pas au lycée. Une préférence ?

**#Kurt#**

Je connais un bon resto. Breadstix ?

**#Blaine#**

Effectivement, bon choix. :) Midi au Breadstix donc ?

**#Kurt#**

Ouep, à tout à l'heure. :)

Avant de verrouiller son portable, il vérifie l'heure. 9h55. Bon, il peut toujours aller à la bibliothèque s'avancer dans une rédaction et en même temps chercher un alibi bien solide pour convaincre Santana.

* * *

Midi. Ouf, Kurt est tellement content après cette heure de français interminable. Finalement, être en avance sur les autres a des mauvais côté, il s'ennuie en français, vraiment. Il comprend pourquoi Santana dit que ses cours d'espagnol sont _« chiants à mourir mais le prof est pas dégueu, ça occupe les yeux »_, elle aussi est en avance sur tous les autres dans sa langue natale, et c'est vrai que Mr. Martinez n'est pas moche. Bon maintenant, il faut qu'il retrouve Quinn avant qu'elle parte. Alors qu'il s'avance dans le couloir principal, tout en scrutant partout, il remarque que Puck attend, adossé à la grosse porte d'entrée du lycée, un skateboard à la main, mâchouillant grossièrement son chewing-gum.

- Ferme la bouche quand tu mâches Noah, t'es pas une vache.

- Hey Hummelinette. Euh, t'as pas vu Quinn ? Elle... Enfin on… On devait… Et elle…

- Converse ta salive pour ton chewing-gum. Je sais tout. _Puck lui lance un regard interrogateur._ Je suis son meilleur ami ! Je suis son gay ! _Et en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot, Puck compris._

- Ouais, euh… A propos de ça, désolé hein, mais euh…

- C'est rien va, c'est vrai en plus. C'est moi le seul et unique gay de cette école.

- Plus maintenant, hummelinette, tu as de la concurrence.

- Qu-quoi ? Toi ? _Kurt affiche un visage dégoûté, grimaçant._

- Mais non du con. Dave est sorti du placard tout à l'heure après l'entraînement, Beiste l'a aidé.

- Aw, c'est bien. C'était prévisible mais bien pour lui. Et vous… _Kurt se racle la gorge_. Vous l'avez pris comment ?

- Pas comme pour toi… _Puck baisse la tête, honteux._

- Ecoute, c'est du passé. Vois le bon côté des choses, j'ai récupéré pleins de tissus dans ces bennes où tu m'as jeté. Une fois lavé au moins trois, ils deviennent de beaux foulards. _Kurt sourit, il ne peut pas en vouloir à Noah, après les épisodes de la benne et des slushies, il s'était calmé en arrivant au glee club et ils avaient découverts que leurs voix s'accordent drôlement bien._

- Mouais… Bref, on l'a tous bien pris, sauf Azimio qui l'a ouvert avec un « et tu croyais qu'on le prendrait comme mec ? » et Karofsky lui répondu par derrière.

- Oh mon dieu. _Kurt étouffe un rire._ Ah tiens, voilà blondinette. Ah, mais tu… ?

- Ouep, je voulais pas me ramener au McDo en cheerleader. J'ai mis la robe de notre shopping de mercredi dernier.

- Elle te va encore mieux ici que dans la cabine d'essayage.

- Aw, merci choupinet ! _Et les deux amis se prennent dans les bras._

- Bon, même si j'adore te voir en robe Quinnie, je suis pas venu pour ça. Quelqu'un m'attend à midi, et donc je vais dire à Satan qu'on mange ensemble au KFC, depuis l'histoire de la sauce espagnole mal faite, elle viendra pas vérifier.

- Oh, déjà un autre rendez-vous ?

- Ouais… On peut en reparler plus tard ?

- Ouep, le KFC c'est bien. Bon, on y va Puck ?

Le garçon hoche la tête et en partant la blonde se retourne vers son ami en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bon chance !

Kurt part en rigolant, _« ce qu'elle peut être mignonne, j'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir »_. Il le sait bien, Quinn est ce qu'il a de plus précieux, elle et son père sont ce qui le maintien en vie. Si elle n'avait pas été là bien des fois, qui sais où il serait maintenant.

Par pure précaution, il envoie un message à Puck.

**#Kurt#**

Si Quinn a une seule égratignure ou si elle pleure en sortant de votre rendez-vous je te fais la peau Puckerman.

**#Puck#**

C'est pas un rendez-vous, je compte pas lui faire un seul de ces trucs, et puis tu me fais pas peur Hummel.

**#Kurt#**

Tu devrais avoir peur de moi, on parle de ma meilleure amie. J'ai des instincts primitifs Noah, je peux me mettre en jogging et venir te péter la gueule sans problème.

**#Puck#**

Ouais… Mais t'en fais pas, j'en prendrais soin de ta blonde. )

Après ses échanges avec Puck, il est enfin arrivé au Breadstix, il avait décidé d'y aller à pied, il y a vraiment pas loin depuis le lycée. Midi cinq. Bon, cinq minutes de retard, c'est rien. Ou peut-être que c'est quelque chose… _« merde merde merde »._ Il se dépêche d'entrer dans le restaurant et voit directement Blaine, assis là, mais sans son uniforme de Dalton, il a un polo noir, surmonté d'un joli nœud papillon rouge, un pantalon rouge, remonté un peu au-dessus des chevilles, des Vans noires et un sourire… Kurt ne peut même pas mettre d'adjectif dessus… Si, peut-être kherfkherkfzejr, mais même là, ça reste assez faible.

- Hey.

- Hey Blaine, excuse pour le retard… T'as déjà commandé quelque chose ?

- Nope, je viens d'arriver._ Et il lui sourit. Encore._

Ils examinent ensemble la carte du restaurant puis la serveuse arrive et prend leurs commandes.

* * *

Comme je vous le disais, chapitre court! Je vais sûrement vous laissez sur votre faim de Klaine, désolée encore mais je n'ai plus beaucoup plus d'inspiration pour écrire sur Klaine...

Bref, merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!


End file.
